From hate to love is only one step
by Amanda THE KILLER
Summary: Luka entra a una escuela para futuras estrellas en la música, pero por un mal tropiezo Gakupo y ella terminaran odiándose. Pero que pasara cuando ellos dos toquen en la misma banda?. Lograran soportarse?, Terminaran surgiendo otros sentimientos?, Enserio se odian o odian los sentimientos hacia el otro?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fanfic ojala les guste ustedes son los primeros en leerlo (aparte de mi obviamente). También creo q esta algo corto, son como 6 hojas en word XD. Bueno hay algunas parejas extras a lo largo del fic como: LenxRin, MikuxKaitoxMeiko y bueno aún no estan totalmente definidas y aún no se si le pondré contrincantes a Luka, pero eso lo ver más adelante! sin más que decir lean por favor**

**¡oh! ¡si! casi se me olvidaba: Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a Cripton Future Media y otros les pertenecen a Internet Co. Ltd**

* * *

**From hate to love is only one step**

Capítulo 1: Llegada a la escuela

Luka P.O.V

Veía por la ventana de auto, se podía ver el hermoso cielo soleado, era un día algo caluroso.

-¡¿Ya vamos a llegar?!-pregunte a mi madre por milésima vez.

-Ya casi, Luka-chan

Estaba realmente emocionada ya que había logrado entrar a MSFS (Music School for Futures Stars) que como su nombre lo dice es una escuela para futuras estrellas en la música, no necesariamente de canto, también de algún instrumento, o ambos "como en mi caso", mezclas, etc. Pero estaba más emocionada porque estábamos en camino hacia allá.

-¡¿Ya vamos a llegar?!-pregunte de nuevo

-Ya casi

¡Enserio ya quería llegar!

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•

¡Ya llegamos, Luka –chan!-dijo mi madre

Me baje rápidamente del auto para poder admirar la escuela.

-¡Sugoi!-dije al ver la magnífica escuela, era como un campus donde habían muchos edificios, de lo que supongo son las habitaciones y algunos de mayor tamaño que eran los salones de clase, todo esto esta atrás de unos portones negros y a lo lejos fuera del campus se veía una playa.

Volví a entrar al auto para poder pasar el portan, nos tardamos un poco ya que es el primer día de clase y todos estaban llegando.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•

Ya al entrar, mi madre se estaciono y sacamos mis maletas de la cajuela (o maletín) y nos dirigimos hacia una enorme pared donde había una gran lista donde decía en que edificio y habitación había quedado. Batalle un poco en llegar a la lista, pues había muchos otros alumnos amontonados intentando ver su nombre.

-¡Al fin, llegue!-dije al llegar a la lista-Veamos, Megurine, Megurine, aquí esta!, Megurine Luka, edificio C, habitación 310.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`• •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•

Llegamos a la habitación 310, que estaba en el 4° piso, antes de entrar mi madre me entrego mi horario de clases.

-Te voy a extrañar mi Lukita-dijo mi madre abrazándome

-Yo igual-le dije correspondiendo al abrazo

Después de despedirnos mi madre se fue y yo abrí la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Wooo!-dije al abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que veías era una sala con unos sillones para tres personas, uno enfrente y el otro frente a él, y dos de una persona (a lado de ellos) del lado izquierdo y el otro enfrente de él (de manera que formaba una especie de rectángulo) en el centro de ellos había una mesa transparente en forma de rectángulo y arriba de esta un florero con tulipanes amarillos. A un lado había un comedor y atrás de él había una cocina. A los lados se veían unas puertas 3 del lado izquierdo y dos del lado derecho de lo que supuse eran las habitaciones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Pero lo que más resaltaba era una enorme ventana que daba vista al campus y a lo lejos a la playa. Era una muy buena habitación con muchos lujos, no por nada era una escuela muy prestigiada.

No quise averiguar si era la única en la habitación solo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a una de las puertas y la abrí , la pared era de un color rosa pálido, había una cama matrimonial blanca, al lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara, al lado izquierdo unas puertas, que al abrirlas descubrías que era un closet, del lado derecho una gran ventana que daba paso al balcón y en la pared frente a la cama había una pantalla plasma arriba de un mueble con cajones y al lado de él un tocador con espejo y al lado un puerta que daba al baño.

Entre con mis maletas y me avente sobre la cama.

-¡Kyaaaa!-se escuchó desde la sala salí y descubrí que el grito provenía de la habitación de alado, entre rápidamente y vi a una pelirrubia siendo aplastada por una maleta.

-¿¡Estas bien?!-le pregunté

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?!-dijo la pelirrubia

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Eh!, no nada, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro-le quite la pesada maleta de encima y la ayude a ponerse de pie

-¡Esta maleta está muy pesada!-dije poniéndola a un lado

-Y eso que solo son mis zapatos-dijo la pelirrubia-ah!, gracias, no nos hemos presentado, soy Kagamine Rin, ¡Yoroshku!-dijo extendiéndome una mano-¿y tú eres?

-Megurine Luka, ¡Yoroshku!-dije agarrando la mano de Rin

La habitación de Rin era igual a la mía pero envés de que las paredes fueran rosa pálido, eran amarillo pálido.

-Y bien, ¿cuando llegaste?- me pregunto Rin

-Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos, ¿y tú?

-Yo acabo de llegar

-¿Y cómo fue que te caíste?

-Ah, pues entre en esta habitación, y mientras movía todas mis maletas (cuando digo todas son TODAS ósea MUCHAS) una naranja se cayó de mi bolso y me resbale con ella haciendo que me cayera esa maleta encima, jejeje

-¡Oh! Ya veo, bueno tengo que ir a desempacar así que…

-¡Ah! Si yo también tengo mucho que desempacar

-Bueno nos vemos luego-me despedí de Rin

-Bye, Bye- dijo Rin alegremente

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a desempacar

Cuando salí vi a Rin sentada en un sillón viendo la T.V. y comiendo una naranja.

-¡Hola!-salude

-¡Hola!, ven siéntate-dijo Rin

Me senté a su lado

Miramos T.V. durante un rato cuando la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Rin se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello verde claro con una flor blanca en él y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con tonos verdes y zapatos blancos.

-¡Ah! No sabía que habían llegado más-dijo sonriendo-Soy Megpoid Gumi, ¡Yoroshku!

-Yo soy Kagamine Rin-dijo parándose

-Y yo Megurine Luka-dije parándome también

-¡Yoroshku!-dijimos Rin y yo al unísono

-¿Y cuando llegaste?-pregunte

-Hace buen rato, de hecho, fui la primera en llegar, revise todas las habitaciones y como no había nadie elegí la que más me gusto jeje, desempaque y como termine muy cansada me quede dormida.-dijo Gumi

-Bueno y ¿qué hacemos?-dijo Rin.

-¿Y si vamos a comer?-dijo Gumi.

-Me parece bien-dije

Y acto seguido salimos hacia un restaurante que estaba en el campus y que Gumi conocía.

Después de un rato de comer y platicar regresamos a la habitación.

Cuando entramos vimos a dos chicas sentadas en la sala y conversando

-¡Hola!-Dijo muy alegre Gumi-Yo soy Megpoid Gumi, Yoroshku, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo soy Hatsune Miku-dijo una chica de cabello aguamarinos amarrados en dos coletas-Yoroshiku onegai shimasu-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Yo soy Sakine Meiko, es un placer-dijo una chica de cabellos cafés y cortos

-Yo soy Kagamine Rin, es un placer

-Yo soy Luka Megurine, lo mismo digo-dije mostrando una sonrisa

Comenzamos a hablar y para el final del día ya éramos muy amigas.

Ya en la noche me di una ducha, me puse el pijama y me dormí, ya que mañana sería el primer día de clases y no podía llegar tarde.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sonaba mi despertador.-Mmm…5 minutos más-Seguía sonando.-¡Bien!, ¡como tú quieras!, maldito despertador

Me levante y me di una ducha, después me vestí, me puse una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos con holanes rosas, unos jeans blue y unas zapatillas de tacón blancos. Después cepille mi largo cabello rosado y lo deje suelto. Y finalmente acomode los libros del horario, que mi madre ya había comprado, y los metí en mi mochila estilo bolsa color rosa y salí de mi habitación.

-¡Ohayo!-dije para ver si alguien ya se había despertado.

-Ohayo, Megurine-san-dijo Miku que salía de la cocina con unos platos y los ponía en el comedor, estaba usando un delantal aunque se podía notar que llevaba una blusa celeste con encajes y unos jeans negros con zapatos del mismo color.

-Por favor, dime Luka, "Me siento como una anciana cuando me llaman por mi apellido" pensé.- ¿Y que es todo esto?

-Ok, ammm…Luka-chan, prepare el desayuno-dijo Miku dulcemente

-No tenías que hacerlo

-No, no importa, me levante temprano y decidí hacerlo

-Pero…

-!Pero nada!, ven a desayunar-dijo Miku con un aire de mala haciendo que a Luka se le erizara la piel

-!Hi!-dije y acto seguido me senté y comencé a comer o mejor dicho a tragar para que Miku no se molestara más. "Nota mental: No hacer enojar a Miku"

-!Ohayooo!-Dijo Gumi que salía de su habitación vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

-!Ohayoo!-dijimos al unísono Miku y yo

-Siéntate Gumi, hice el desayuno-Dijo Miku poniendo un plato en la mesa, enfrente de una silla.

Después llego Rin y Meiko, y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¡Itadakimasu~!-dijimos todas al unísono.

Después de un rato terminamos de desayunar.

-¡Oh, no!, hay que salir ya o llegaremos tarde-grito Meiko

-Oh, es cierto, ¡vámonos ya!-grito Rin

Salimos corriendo hacia el edificio donde se encontraba nuestro salón, por suerte o mera coincidencia tocamos en el mismo salón.

Mientras corría voltee a otro lado y no me percate que un chico también iba corriendo en dirección contraria a mí.

Chocamos y el cayo arriba de mí.

-¡Luka!-Gritaron al unísono mis amigas

-Oye! Que te pa…-callé al ver nuestro rostro tan cerca que con solo un movimiento nuestros labios se unirían, me perdí un pequeño momento en esos ojos azules, el tenia tez blanca, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, y lo tenía de un extraño color morado, sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, estaba algo distrai…-dijo el chico peli morado "que por cierto seguía arriba de mi) con una voz grave tan hermosa, pero no lo deje terminar.

-¡Baka!-le grite algo sonrojada e inmediatamente lo golpee en el rostro fuertemente haciendo que se quitara de encima.

Meiko rápidamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie y salimos corriendo a nuestro destino dejando al chico confundido y enojado.

* * *

**¿Y? como me quedo por alguna razón siento que mal u.u, aunque eso solo lo decidirán ustedes XD, si les gusto dejen un review para continuar con la historia XD ¡cuídense!**

** Amanda THE KILLER fuera, paz! (cualquier cosa que parezca que esta frase se parece a la que usa Candace en Phineas y Ferb es pura coincidencia cof cof...XD) **


	2. Un día algo extraño

**GOMEN! perdón por no haber actualizado pronto! es que estaba en exámenes y no tenia inspiración! enserio lo siento! *se arrodilla en forma de disculpa*. Bueno cambiando de tema quiero agradecer a Ayiw-KuN-88 y a Alice0623 por darme buenos consejos y también quiero agradecer a Yui Hinasaki por ser la primera en comentar mi primer fic, gracias a ellas decidí continuar este fanfic. Creo que este fic esta algo corto (mi cabeza no dio para más TT_TT). Bueno sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo! ENJOY!**

* * *

**From hate to love is only one step**

_**Capítulo 2: Un día que al final resulto un poco extraño.**_

Corríamos rápidamente hacia es salón de clases, más rápido que antes ya que el accidente de antes hizo que perdiéramos tiempo, después de ese accidente nadie hablaba solo corríamos como si nos hubiéramos quedado en shock. Voltee a un lado y pude notar que Gumi se veía muy preocupada.

Llegamos a la entrada del salón, casi resbalamos por tanta velocidad que llevábamos. Antes de abrir la puerta nos arreglamos, pues nos habíamos despeinado un poco al correr, abrimos la puerta y entramos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por suerte el maestro aun no llegaba. Nos sentamos en los últimos lugares (quedaron así: Luka en el último lugar pegada a la puerta, Rin delante de ella, Miku delante de Rin, del otro lado de Luka se sentó Gumi y delante de ella Meiko.

Llego el maestro y comenzó la clase. Para mí las clases fueron algo rápidas porque solo se presentaron y explicaron que aprenderíamos en esa clase, las reglas de la escuela, y otras cosas.

Después de unas horas toco el timbre d la salida, hoy saldríamos temprano (los de primero solamente), pues por ser el primer día no había mucho que hacer.

Mientras caminábamos por el campus íbamos hablando de cómo nos habían parecido las clases y otras cosas hasta que llegamos a la habitación y nos sentamos en los sillones.

-Mooo~, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Miku haciendo un puchero.

-No lo sé, ¿ir a comer algo?-Dijo Meiko.

-¡Yo apoyo esa idea!-Dijo Gumi levantándose.

-Por mi está bien, tengo mucha hambre-Dijo Rin

-Okay, vamos-dije

Salimos hacia un restaurante que Meiko conocía. Después de un tiempo nos trajeron la comida y comimos.

-¡Kyaa~! Estuvo delicioso~-dijo Meiko

-Siii~ -dijo Gumi

-Si esa ensalada de atún estuvo deliciosa~-dije

-Seee~, ¿verdad Rin?-Pregunto Miku

Rin no respondía

-¿Rin?-Intente llamarla pero solo ella solo veía fijamente por la ventana.

-¿Qué ves Rin?-Pregunto Gumi

Me fije en la ventana para ver qué era lo que veía Rin y pude observar a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy parecido a ella amo parecer, sentado en una banca, afinando una guitarra, aparentemente practicando una canción.

-Ara, ara, ese chico es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees Rin?-Dijo Gumi con cara picara golpeando suavemente con el codo a Rin.

-¿Q-que?, ¡cla-claro q-que n-no!-dijo Rin totalmente roja como un tomate.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mirabas tanto por la ventana?-dijo Meiko con cara picara.

-¡T-te equivocas!-dijo Rin-Yo, yo solo…solo…¡Pensaba en Naranjas!, ¡si eso!-Grito aun roja.

-Si claro~-dijimos Miku y yo al unísono con las mismas caras de Gumi y Meiko.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Rin aun sonrojada.

Comenzamos a reírnos de Rin.

Salimos del restaurante y nos sentamos en una banca del parque.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunte

-¿Pues aún es temprano, y si vamos al centro comercial?-sugirió Gumi

-¡Siiii!-dijo Rin con brillitos en los ojos

Nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial que había afuera del campus.

Fuimos a una tienda donde vendían ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

-¡Kyaaa!, ¡este vestido es tan lindo!-grito Rin abrazando un vestido amarillo.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, es muy lindo Rin-chan-dijo dulcemente Miku.

-¿Qué opinan de estos aretes?-pregunto Meiko

-Se te ven bien-dije

Nos estuvimos probando muchas cosas por un rato, hasta que a lo lejos divise una cabellera morada e inmediatamente recordé al chico de la mañana, solo él tendría un color de cabello tan peculiar.

-¡Mataku!-dije mientras me escondía detrás de un maniquí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rin

-Creo que acabo de ver al chico que golpee en la mañana-respondí.

-¡Enserio!-dijo Gumi y observo por el cristal que tenía la tienda.-No veo a nadie, debió ser tu imaginación.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo veo-dijo Miku

-Tiene razón Gumi, debió ser tu imaginación-dijo Rin

-T-t-tal vez tengan ra-razón-dije algo nerviosa-Como sea, ¡y-ya po-podemos i-irnos?

-Está bien, si eso te hace sentir más segura-dijo Meiko

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰•

Regresamos al campus y íbamos platicando sobre que habíamos comprado. Aunque aún veía a Gumi preocupada

-¿Y tú que te compraste?-le pregunto Gumi a Meiko

-Los aretes que me probé y…acérquense…-nos acercamos- SAKE!-dijo mostrándonos unas botellas de sake.

-Me-Meiko-chan, ¡creí que el alcohol estaba prohibido en la escuela!-dijo Miku

-Mientras no se enteren estará bien-dijo Meiko como si no fuera la gran cosa, para después beber de la botella de sake.

-O-okay-dijo Miku algo nerviosa.

-¿Y tú que te compraste Gumi?-le pregunte

-Estos…increíbles…¡GOOGLES!- dijo Gumi sacando unos peculiares googles de caratula negra y cristal rojo, de una bolsa pequeña.

-¿Y para qué son esos googles?, aquí no hay equipo de natación porque solo es para música-le dije.

-¿N-no es para eso!-dijo Gumi

-¿Entonces?-dijo Meiko casi acabándose el contenido de la botella

-P-pues para usarlo de accesorio, ya saben cómo una diadema-Respondió Gumi

-N-no quiero ser grosera, pero creo que se vería algo raro, ¿no crees?-dijo Miku

-Sí, no creo que te sirvan-dijo Rin

-¡Ya verán!, ¡les demostrare que algún día los usare!-dijo Gumi en tono muy serio.

-Si tú lo dices~-dijimos todas al unísono

-¡Claro que lo digo!-dijo guardando los googles de nuevo en la bolsa y haciendo un puchero.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰•

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que paramos a unos metros de una gran fuente en forma de clave de sol ubicada en el centro del campus.

-¿Hey Luka, ese no es tu amigo?, jeje-dijo Meiko señalando a la fuente.

-¡¿Eh!?- dije confundida y voltee hacia donde señalaba Meiko y vi al chico que había golpeado en la mañana, hablando con un chico de cabellos azules, otro de cabellos grises y para nuestra sorpresa el chico al que Rin estaba viendo en el Restaurante.

-¡Mataku!, y para dejarlo claro…¡NO ES MI AMIGO!-grite molesta a Meiko quien ya iba por la tercera botella de sake.

-jejejejeje-rio Meiko

-No puede ser, es el chico del restaurante-dijo Rin sonrojada

-No que ¿"solo estabas pensando en Naranjas"?-le dije

-¡E-etto!-dijo aún más roja

-Siii~, Rin-dijo Miku

Reímos todas, menos Rin y Gumi, quien estaba aún observando hacia la fuente.

-¿Gumi?-pregunté

Gumi soltó la bolsa en la que traía los googles y salió corriendo hacia la fuente y salto sobre el chico peli morado haciendo que cayera

-¡GUMI!-gritamos y salimos corriendo hacia la fuente, Rin agarro la bolsa que Gumi había tirado.

-Ahhh~-suspiro Gumi- que alivio que estés bien- le dijo Gumi al peli morado, quien por cierto estaba debajo de ella pues lo estaba abrazando.

-¡¿Gu-Gumi-chan?!-dijo el peli morado

-Un momento-dijo Rin

-¡SE CONOSEN!-gritamos todas al unísono.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio! espero que le haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto!**

**Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, Gumi y el peli morado (que obviamente todos saben quien es) se conocen?, Meiko terminara borracha?, a Gumi realmente le servirán los googles? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Dejen su review para animarme a continuar con esta historia **

** MATTA-NE!**

**Amanda THE KILLER**


	3. El inicio de un mal comienzo

**SIGO VIVA! por si se lo preguntaban XD**

**Jeje hola~ Gomen *se arrodilla pidiendo disculpas* la razón por la que no eh actualizado es bueno...etto... no les voy a mentir primero era por las clases la tarea, despues los examenes y luego despues no tenia inspiracion y por la flojera no escribía nada jeje XD pero bueno ya volvi y espero seguir actualizando rapido, etto este capitulo esta un poco corto, lo siento mi cerebro no dio para más jeje bueno sin decir más aqui esta el tercer capitulo! **

* * *

**From hate of love is only one step**

**El inicio de un mal comienzo**

P.O.V. Normal

-Un momento-dijo Rin

-¡¿SE CONOSEN?!-Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Hi-Dijo el chico, que por cierto seguía en el suelo y abrazado por Gumi.

Gumi y el chico se pararon.

-¿Entonces?...-dijo Luka

-Ah, sí. Gumi y yo somos mejores amigos desde la infancia-dijo el chico ya de pie.

-¡Sí! Gaku-chan y yo somos vecinos desde pequeños, somos los mejores amigos, que digo, ¡casi como hermanos!-dijo Gumi abrazando al chico peli morado por el brazo.

-¿Gaku-chan?-Pregunto Luka

-Ah! Es verdad, aún no me eh presentado. Soy Kamui Gakupo, ¡Yoroshku!-dijo mirando a todas y haciendo una leve reverencia.- Y por lo visto tu y yo ya nos conocemos-dijo ahora viendo solamente a Luka.

-E-etto, ¿ah sí?- dijo Luka, para luego voltear a otro lado- No me acuerdo.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡tú eres la que me golpeaste en la mañana!

-¿E-enserio?-dijo aun haciéndose la desentendida y volteando a otro lado.

-¡Sí!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Oh!, ¡no me vengas con esas cosas!, ¡bien sé que lo hiciste a propósito! –dijo ahora mirándolo

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!-Luka sabia de esas cosas, ya le había pasado muchas veces antes y pensaba que esta no era la excepción.

Aunque, pensó, ¿enserio lo había golpeado por eso o porque no quería que esos de ese hermoso color azul aqua la siguieran viendo?, esos ojos solo la ponían nerviosa y tensa y no sabía porque…

-Yo conozco a los de tu tipo-dijo la peli rosa

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que eres un ¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡Hay no!-dijo Gumi golpeándose levemente la frente con la palma de su mano.

Gumi sabía muy que si algo no le debían de decir a Gakupo era "pervertido", ya había pasado por varias experiencias no muy agradables a causa de esto.

-¿Co-como me llamaste?

-¡PER-VER-TI-DO!-dijo acercándose más a Gakupo

Gakupo se acercó más a Luka dejando a pocos centímetros sus rostros.

-¡Yo-no-soy…!

-¡Ya cálmense!-dijo Gumi interponiéndose entre los dos, no dejando terminar al peli morado

-Kyajajaja-río Meiko- Parecen novios peleando jajaja

-¡U-urusai!-dijo Luka volviéndose a otro lado para que no viera su notorio sonrojo

-Ya, ya, cálmate Meiko-chan-dijo Miku

Al voltear, Luka vio que había varias botellas de sake vacías en el suelo.

-Si Meiko ya has tomado demasiado, ¡No puedo creer que puedas seguir de pie!...-dijo-Rin

-¡Shhh!-dijo Meiko callando a Rin- No esh pala tanto jeje

-En fin, yo me voy-dijo Gakupo como si nada marchándose

-¡Por mi mejor!-Grito Luka

-¡Hai, Hai!-Grito Gakupo haciendo una seña con la mano, dando a entender: sin claro, como digas, a lo lejos.

-¡Ahhgg!, ¡Que tipo más insoportable!-dijo Luka una vez que se fue.

* * *

**Y bien? les gusto? lo odiaron? oh! por cierto quiero agradecer a Shadechu Nightray, tu comentario me hizo reir demasiado!y tambien por tus consejos! XD y tambien a mi queridisima amiga Alice0623 gracias por apoyarme! en fin espero seguir actualizando rapido cualquier cosa por la que no pueda le aviso**

**En fin, por favor déjenme reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo! Oh! una cosa más no creo poder actualizar en estas semanas por que me voy de vacaciones jeje veré si puedo conseguir inspiración en esos días XD ojala! En fin.**

**Nos leemos~ Matta-ne! X3**

**Amanda THE KILLER**


	4. ¿Yo y el idiota?

***cierra los ojos y sonríe tontamente* ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ *se autocachetea(?* bien demasido Hetalia XD bueno em son las 11:32 y tecnicamente aun es viernes por lo que no rompo mi promesa, perdon por subirlo hasta ahora pero tuve algunos problemas y por eso lo subi hasta ahora, bueno creo que seria todo, etto no esta tan largo espero hacer el siguiente mas largo y la verdad no me gusto como me quedo (como todos los capitulos XD) bueno disfruten y nos leemos hasta abajo X3.**

** Buon Appetito!**

* * *

**From hate of love is only one step**

Chapter 4: ¿Yo y el idiota?

-¡Agghh!, ¿pueden creerlo?-dijo Luka una vez que llegaron a su habitación- ¡ese idiota!

-Tranquila Luka- dijo Rin- si sigues gritando Gumi te escuchara.- Al llegar a la habitación Gumi se había dirigido inmediatamente a su habitación.

-¡Pero!-

-Rin tiene razón- dijo Miku

-De acuerdo, pero sigo creyendo que es un idiota-respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Ahhh~-bostezo- me voy a dormir-dijo Rin

-Yo igual, tú te encargas de Meiko-dijo Miku mirando a Luka.

-¡Ehhh!, ¡pero!- fue cortada por Miku

-¡Pero nada!, ¡tengo mucho sueño y aparte nosotras estuvimos cuidando a Meiko mientras tú peleabas con ese chico!- dijo Miku volviendo a su faceta mala de la mañana.

-D-de acuerdo- respondió asustada mientras Rin y Miku entraban a sus habitaciones.

-Bien-dijo Luka mientras se volteaba-¿eh? Meiko, ¿dónde estás?- Camino hasta la cocina- ¡Meiko!

Meiko estaba apunto de darle un sorbo a otra botella de sake, botella que le fue arrebatada por Luka.

-¡No!, ¿qué hashes?-dijo Meiko mientras estiraba los brazos para alcanzar la botella.

-Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, ¿y quieres seguir tomando?

-Buuh-dijo haciendo un puchero

-ven, vamos a tu cuarto- Luka llevo a Meiko a su respectiva habitación, era igual que la que la de ella pero en vez de rosa claro era rojo claro.-

-Y ¿polque ¡hip! Peleabash con tu ¡hip! Novio?

-¡Que no es mi novio!-dijo sonrojada

-¿Polque?-pregunto infantilmente

-¡Porque es un idiota!

-mmm…que ¡hip! Mal, hashen bonita paleja ¡hip!

-¡Claro que no!-dijo aún más roja- ¿yo con ese idiota engreído?, ¿acaso es un insulto?

-Di lo que quierash ¡hip!, pala mi she ven blien juntosh ¡hip!

-Como quieras, ya duérmete que mañana vas a despertar con una resaca-dijo mientras salía por la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación completamente sonrojada.

Se dio una ducha, se cambió y se metió en la cama con un último pensamiento en mente mientras se dormía:

"Yo y el idiota ¡JA! Pobre Meiko debió de haber bebido bastante".

-¡Ahhh~! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- gritaba Meiko desayunando y siendo victima de una horrible resaca.

-Te lo dije~-dijo Luka, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me duele.

-¿Pues quien te manda a beber tanto?-dijo –Miku mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua y unas pastilla- ten, tómatelas.

-Hi- respondió Meiko adolorida

-Bueno hay que desayunar rápido, porque si no lo hacemos llegaremos tarde.-dijo –Rin mientras comía una naranja y le pasaba un jugo de zanahoria a Gumi.

-Tu solo quieres ver al chico del restaurante, que está en nuestro salón- le dijo Gumi bromeando.

-¡El está ahí!- dijo Rin emocionada- ¡aham!-se aclaró la garganta- digo, ¿ah sí?- dijo fingidamente desinteresada.

-Sí, ¿no lo viste ayer?

-No, estaba tan aburrida que me quede dormida jeje-dijo rascándose la cabeza torpemente

-De hecho, también están el chico de pelo azul y el del pelo blanco de ayer en la noche.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Miku

-¡Qué!, ¡pero aun no acabo de desayunar!-dijo Luka

-Vamos Luka, llegaremos tarde-dijo Gumi

-pero-

-Anda Luka, si quieres puedes golpear más chicos en el camino-dijo Rin bromeando.

-Calla- le respondió Luka-bueno vámonos

Caminaron hablando, riendo y bromeando hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

-¿Enserio tenías que comprar ese café?- pregunto Meiko a quien curiosamente se le había quitado la resaca.

-Pues no me dejaron terminar de desayunar-dijo Luka

-Ya cálmense que ya llegamos.

Luka iba a deslizar la puerta pero alguien más lo hizo, se quedó petrificada al ver que el que abrió la puerta era el chico de cabellos morados.

-¿Q-qu-qué haces aquí?-pregunto Luka temiendo la respuesta.

-Esta es mi clase-dijo algo confuso por la pregunta

-¿Qué?

-¡Siii!

Gritaron Luka y Gumi al unísono.

* * *

**Les gusto?, lo odiaron? dejenme un review para saber su opinion (ya casi no me dejan TT_TT) bueno quiero agradecer a ErzaScarlet-Sama por que siempre me deja reviews (un abacho) y a mi gran amiga Alice0623 sin tu ayuda el "habla" borracha de Meiko no me hubiera salido muy bien que digamos XD (un abacho y que shiga la palanda XD tu entiendes XD) tambien quiero agradecer a mi hermana Samantha por que de no haber sido por ella hubiera suspendido esta fic o incluso eliminarlo por falta de tiempo y inspiracion, gracias por darme animos para seguir (un abacho, te quelo) *aplasta su cabeza con su mano con mucha fuerza hacia abajo a lo Rusia* (sabes que amo hacerlo XD). Bueno en fin a responder reviews:  
**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama:gracias por seguir este fic con muchas ansias a que suba el otro cap tu eres una por la que sigo este fic ;)**

**Win:gracias~**

**Luka Kamui:Gracias por tu review, yo tambien amo esta pareja y ahora estoy ocupada pero cuando no lo este leo tu fic, si?**

**y por ultimo:**

**Alice0623:gracias por tu review y que raro que eso tambien pasara con el chico que te gusta y que bueno que te hizo reir Meiko, see a mi tampoco me gusta la actitud de Luka espero poder arreglarla a lo largo del fic quiero hacerla medio tsundere XD**

**bueno seria todo y mejor aqui acabo por que van a ser las 12:00 y si llega esa hora rompo mi promesa **

**Matta-ne~ **

**PASTAAA~**

**Amanda THE KILLLER**


	5. Otra nota, gomen D:

**Hola~ bueno esta es una nota para decir que si subi el cap el viernes como prometi, subo esto porque algunas personas me han dicho que no sabian que habia subido nuevo cap hasta que yo les dije. Esto fue porque en ves de borrar la nota y subir el nuevo solo lo ****remplace, haci que puse esta nota para que aparesca al principio y las personas que no sabian lo leean.**

**Bueno creo que es todo y nos leemos despues.**

**Aun no empiezo el cap asi que tengo que apurarme XD **

**Matta-ne~**

**Amanda THE KILLER**


End file.
